1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to power conversion and supply technologies; more particularly, the invention relates to a boost apparatus capable of performing over-current and over-voltage protection functions.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, a pulse-width-modulation based (PWM based) boost apparatus may be configured to provide a direct-current (DC) output voltage to a load. However, when the diode located on an output side (or at an output terminal) of the boost apparatus is an open circuit or a short circuit, the power switch located on the power conversion path of the boost apparatus may be damaged (e.g., encountering the issue of short circuit), such that components in the boost apparatus and/or the load may be impaired, or the power source of a system having the boost apparatus applied encounters the issue of short circuit and is thus impaired.